Mi mayor aventura
by Jan Yami
Summary: En esta historia se pondrán varias películas disney 2D owo La pareja sera Jim (el planeta del tesoro) x Sinbad (Sinbad y la leyenda de los 7 mares) Espero lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : El encuentro

Apesar de que Jim había logrado acabar la escuela con honores , no significaba que no fuera a divertirse con sus propias creaciones , skates planeadores hechos para volar a grandes alturas , el sentimiento de libertad estaba en el aire , lejos de la tierra. Su parte favorita era visitar lugares únicos de la tierra , al ser el mayor de edad , luego de un poco de papeleo tenia permiso legal para volar donde quisiera por las horas que quisiera , le gustaba divertirse viendo los lugares donde aun la tecnología no era tan avanzada , siendo el un hombre que ama la construcción , le gustaba observar como poco a poco ellos creaban cosas básicas de utilidad para ellos mismos.

Jim: - Observaba desde el cielo como la gente hacia sus cosas , eran vidas simples – Que aburrido... - Al ver un barco con lo que parecía ser piratas , tubo una terrible nostalgia de sus días como ayudante de su gran amigo Cyborg quien extrañaba cariñosamente , al acercarse un poco al barco noto como lo señalaban y se alteraban un poco causándole un poco de risa , se quedo en silencio al observar como un hombre de unos 30/40 años , de pelo y ojos castaños se acercaba y lo observaba con poca sorpresa , tal vez ya había visto cosas así antes , después de todo la vida de los piratas siempre estaba llena de sorpresas , entre lo que hablaban Jim pudo escuchar que uno lo llamaba "capitán" , sus miradas se encontraron solo unos segundos mientras Jim sin notarlo se acercaba despacio.

Sinbad: Bonito juguete niño , pero si lo usas aquí terminaran apaleandote los guardias – río – la tecnología de ese estilo no es muy bien vista aquí.

Jim: ! - Molesto – No soy un niño! Tengo 18! Y esto no es un juguete! Es un skate planeador!

Sinbad: Tras tu reacción aun eres un niño , y esa...cosa , sea lo que sea , es solo un pedazo de metal con un propulsor

Jim: Por lo menos es mas veloz que esa porquería de madera – golpeo despacio la proa de madera recién pulida y pintada del barco , cosa que fue suficiente para alterar al Capitán.

Sinbad: NO GOLPEES LA MADERA! - Jin contuvo una risa con todos los demás en el barco aun que el capitán al ver su tripulación solo se hizo un silencio – Bien niño...si crees que es solo una porquería de madera por que no tenemos una pequeña carrera? - sonrío para si – Pero si gano le darás una capa COMPLETA de pintura y luego dos capas de cera.

Rata: Pero capitán , apenas hace dos días se hizo el mantenimient...-Recibió un pescado en la boca lanzado de la mano de Sinbad.

Jim: Mmm – Se quedo pensativo , era una propuesta muy tentadora , mas de todo por poder ver la cara de derrota en ese sujeto tan arrogante – Y que recibiré si yo gano?

Sinbad: - De su bolsillo saco una bolsita con esmeraldas – Esto es suficiente?

Jim: - Se lo queda pensando un rato para luego sonreír ampliamente – A volar.

Comenzaban en una linea de salida en el muelle , Jim sabia que las posibilidades de que el barco lo pasara y mucho menos de ganar eran mínimas , con esas esmeraldas compraría nuevas piezas para armas sus tablas o skates , sin embargo sospechaba de la sonrisa de Sinbad , como si supiera que iba a ganar con ese pedazo de madera en el agua , aun así el joven no se dejo guiar por como actuaba el capitán , mas tarde se arrepentiría de no haberlo dudado.

Se que es corto _ Me falta inspiración para hacer los capítulos mas largos , nisiquiera se si habrá lemon , lo intentare 3

Personajes que aparecieron :

Jim (El planeta del tesoro)

Sinbad y su tripulación : (Sinbad el marino)


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 : La carrera

Jim limpiaba molesto el barco mientras los tripulantes se reían divertidos viéndolo mientras Simbad miraba sonriente como limpiaba

Jim: NO PUEDO CREERLO!

-_Flash Back- _

La carrera había comenzado , por supuesto que Jim iba a la delantera , además de que no había ningún obstáculo delante , la carrera ya estaba ganada para Jim quien sonreía feliz y daba unas vueltas alegres por el cielo , sin darse cuenta , el barco de Sinbad había comenzado a volar , con cuerdas y las velas del barco mas los fuertes vientos de el lugar y la distracción de Jim lograron que Sinbad y su tripulación ganaran la carrera dejando en un terrible shock a Jim hasta que le lanzaron un balde con un trapeador sacándolo del shock.

Simbad: Comienza limpiándolo de arriba a abajo – sonriente – Pero como soy una buena persona y este barco es grande , puedes quedarte hoy a limpiar el barco , al otro día lo pintas y al tercer día pasas las dos capas de cera – comenzó a reír.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Jim: - gruñendo cansado , había tardado 5 horas en limpiar TODO el barco , no solo por que estuviera muy sucio , sino por que la tripulación incluso el mismo Sinbad ensuciaban "accidentalmente" el barco con comida , escupitajos , trapos sucios , etc – Al fin – Cansado se estira y deja el balde y trapeador en el suelo y se acuesta en el piso , ya casi era de noche.

Sinbad: - Se pone frente a el haciéndole sombra – Te aconsejo que vengas mañana temprano por que mi tripulación no es conocida exactamente por ser limpia – sonrió de lado a lado.

Jim: - Solo respondió con un gesto de molestia , tomo su skate y se fue volando.

¿?: Se ve que es un chico con potencial.

Simbad: No se de que hablas , solo limpiara a mi precioso bebe.

¿?: Creí que la mujer era tu "precioso bebe"

Sinbad: No le digas o se pondrá celosa – ríe divertido.

Jim cansado no va a casa , sino a la tierra de Atlantis a ver a su viejo amigo Milo quien tenia mucha experiencia con la tecnología , ellos se habían conocido en una convención de ciencia , Jim no era interesado en cosas de libros científicas , pero adoraba la tecnología , Milo lo ayudo con su primera skate impulsada sin vela. Luego de eso se volvieron buenos amigos , y le agrado mucho mas cuando la ciudad de Altlantis llego a la superficie.

Jim: Me hizo trabajar todo el día! Nisiquiera lo mantenían limpio! - llevaba quejándose por horas mientras comía un calamar.

Milo – Escuchándolo atentamente – Pues , Sinbad es conocido por ser un pirata , su sabes , los piratas no son exactamente caballeros.

Jim: Lo conoces?

Milo: Tiene muchas historias en libros de aventuras – comiendo – Además soy amigo de Prometeo , el mejor amigo de Simbad. Y no comprendo por que te quejas , es decir , tu trabajaste en un barco pirata no?

Jim: SI pero... - suspira frustrante – Creo que perdí la costumbre , paso mucho tiempo desde que estaba cerca de un barco.

Milo: Pues tal vez estar esos días ahí te sirvan de experiencia , no te queda de otra , fue tu culpa por hacer una apuesta como esa – bebe un poco de agua.

Jim: ...Tienes razón...asi que se llama Sinbad eh? Y es conocido por sus aventuras?

Milo: De las veces que paso por aquí siempre contaba a los niños historias de sus aventuras , no es un mal sujeto , solo tiene muy mala fama.

Jim: Y donde esta Kida?

Milo: Aun faltan unas pocas cosas que reconstruir del pueblo , hubiera ido con ella pero al ver que estabas tan alterado decidí quedarme , ella lo entendió , tiene toda la ayuda del pueblo.

Jim: Parece que disfrutas la vida de casado – río – cuando te conocí eras solo un nerd que sabia descifrar garabatos

Milo: Ja ja ja – dice sarcástico – muy gracioso , pero amo a Kida , y algún día tu también sabrás lo que es el amor

Jim: Lo dudo amigo mio … - dio un largo suspiro – En fin , volveré a casa , ya sabes como se pone mi mama cuando llego muy tarde , aun me trata como un niño

Milo: Mándale mis saludos a tu mama – sonrío levemente mientras observaba como Jim se iba en su skate – Mmm devi haberle dicho que Sinbad es conocido por sus incesantes coqueteos? - recuerda con molestia como quiso hacer un fallido coqueteo a Kida quien le dio una paliza sin piedad – Mmmm nah , se dará cuenta solo.

Esa misma noche Jim pensó en sus días en la tripulación de la capitana junto a su amigo cyborg , pensaba en el profesor que se caso con la capitana y los pequeños que tuvieron , ellos ya tienen una familia...Amor eh? Esas cosas no son para mi , si no hay aventura no me puede interesar – pensó lo ultimo antes de caer completamente dormido , mañana seria un día muy agotador.

Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo de hoy! X3

Personajes que aparecieron:

Sinbad y su tripulación (Sinbad y los 7 mares)

Jim (El planeta del tesoro)

Milo (Altantis)


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 : El barco

Jim no se equivocaba cuando pensó que seria un día agotador , el barco estaba echo un desastre! Lleno de suciedad en el piso.

Jim: …... -Completamente furioso- DONDE ESTA!? - Todos lo miraban riendo – Donde esta Simbad!?

Simbad: - Salia de su cuarto – Chico , chico , tranquilo ¿Cual es el problema?

Jim: ¡¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?! Que le paso al barco! Esta todo sucio!

Simbad: Solo es el piso , acabamos de desayunar , panza contenta hombre contento niño

Jim: MI NOMBRE ES JIM! No pienso limpiar todo esto otra vez!

Simbad: Yo te advertí que vinieras temprano , no es mi culpa que tomaras tu tiempo para verte guapo para verme – río a lo cual Jim se avergonzó y casi sin controlarle le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla tirándolo para atrás , todos quedaron callados.

Simbad: !...-Río divertido – Buen brazo , te molesta si lo hago también? - Le da un puñetazo a el , tanto retrocedió que callo por la borda - ...Demonios.

Jim se hundía , se había dado un feo golpe en el costado del muslo y le dolía mucho , no podía respirar , se estaba desmayando , en solo minutos todo estaba oscuro , era su fin , iba a morir. Sin embargo comenzó a sentir algo dulce en su boca , era algo salado pero también cálido , le gustaba , aun que dejo de gustarle al ver que era el mismo Simbad dándole respiración boca a boca.

Jim: ! - Lo aparto y antes de poner decirle algo comenzó a escupir el agua que había tragado.

Simbad: Eso es niño , escúpelo todo – río un poco – Creo que me pase contigo , aun así el trato no terminara aun hasta que pintes y enceres mi barco , digamos que puedes tomarte el día hoy.

Jim: Id..idiota! - Tosía pesadamente y temblaba de frío.

Simbad: Mmm – Pensativo – Chicos! Desembarquemos en esa isla , nuestro pequeño amigo necesita ropa seca y algo para calentarse – Le revuelve el pelo al joven mientras se va.

Jim: ?

Kale: - Se acerco a Jim para ayudarlo a pararse – El capitán puede parecer duro e inmaduro...la mayoría de las veces – río un poco – Pero no es un mal tipo , cuando lo conozcas mejor lo entenderás – le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Un rato después , desembarcaron en una Isla con jungla si se adentraban , se quedaron en la playa preparando una fogata , Jim ya tenia ropas secas que le quedaban un poco grandes por que era el mas pequeño de ese grupo en estatura , los piratas reían y bailaban algunos ya ebrios , lamentándose que no hubieran mujeres.

Simbad: Te diviertes niño? - Se sentó a su lado con un tarro de cerveza , por su aliento y su actitud se notaba que estaba ebrio.

Jim: Supongo – respondió algo distante , sea como fuera el pirata ebrio , era mejor no seguirle el juego nunca.

Simbad: Ahhhhhhh! - Comenzó a quejarse el pirata – Esto seria genial si no fuera por que no hay ninguna belleza a kilómetros de distancia!...- Miro de arriba a abajo a Jim – Aun que tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto~ - Se acerco a el hasta que quedaron pegados y la cosa se puso mas incomoda al poner Simbad su mano en su cadera.

Jim: Wow! WOW! WOW! - Se paro molesto y algo avergonzado – Mira borracho idiota! SOY UN HOMBRE! Y no soy gay!

Simbad: Awwwwww! Vamos! - Se paro acercándose a el y tomando su brazo – Yo soy el capitán , es todo un honor poder compartir la cama con el capitán! - A lo cual solo recibió una cachetada la cual acepto con una risa – Bueno , bueno , no quieres...Pero baila conmigo! - Sin esperar una respuesta lo llevo alrededor de la fogata para comenzar a bailar , Jim se resistió al principio , pero viendo a todos divirtiéndose decidió ignorar a Simbad y comenzar a divertirse también , fue una gran noche , llena de comida rica , buena bebida y baile , ¿? tenia razón , el capitán no era tan malo , mañana tendría que darle una buena excusa a su madre de su ausencia en la noche.

Ya la mañana había llegado , la mayoría estaba con resaca , incluso el capitán.

Simbad: Que te pareció tu primer baile con piratas niño? - Río un poco buscando con la mirada a Jim – Niño? - Se alteraba un poco por que no lo encontraba – Oigan! Donde esta el mocoso!? - Mirando feo a algunos de sus tripulantes como si le hubieran echo algo malo y estos solo lo miraban algo preocupado , Jim no estaba por ningún lado – Demonios! DONDE SE METIO!?

Mientras tanto Jim despertaba estirándose sin darse cuenta que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol que al caer podría matarlo de tanta altura.

Jim: … - Se dio cuenta de su posición - ! - Se acerco mas al borde del árbol buscando tener un soporte por si acaso , no recordaba nada de lo que paso después de dormirse ¿Acaso había caminado dormido sin darse cuenta? Imposible , esto seguramente era obra de los imbéciles de los piratas , sobre todo de su capitán , seguro por rechazar su propuesta sexual , retiraba todo lo que había pensado del capitán! No es nada bueno! Es un IDIOTA! - Y ahora como demonios bajo de aquí?...

Aladdin: - Estaba en su alfombra mirándolo – Hey ¿Necesitas ayuda chico? - Jim casi se cae del susto por no haberlo visto antes a lo cual Aladdin río un poco – Parece que tienes un problema.

Jim: No se como llegue aquí! Ni cuanto tiempo llevo y...-Vio su alfombra y lo miro desconfiado – Acaso tu...?

Aladdin: Que si te deje aquí? No , no , seguro que ese fue Tarzan.

Jim: Tarzan? Quien es ese?

Aladdin: Te lo explico en el camino – Dijo sonriendo mientras acercaba la alfombra a el para que se subiera – Y bien ¿Quieres venir?

Jim lo pensó un instante , no era buena idea subir con un desconocido a esa...Alfombra mágica , pero viendo que no tenia muchas opciones decidió ceder y subir para luego volar a gran velocidad

Aladdin: Hey ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Jim: Jim Hawkins

Aladdin: Mi nombre es Aladdin , un gusto! - dijo sonriente para luego adentrarse mas en la jungla desde el aire.

Simbad y su tripulación:

Simbad: Caballeros! Nuestra minios es encontrar a ese mocoso que esta perdido! Lo mas probable es que este en la jungla! - señalando la jungla – nos dividiremos en diferentes equipos para encontrarlo , el que lo encuentre que haga una señal de humo y nos reuniremos nuevamente en la playa! Ese niñato no pudo ir muy lejos.

Kale: Dices eso pero estar preocupado por el – Río un poco el moreno , conocía a Simbad de años para saber cuando estaba molesto o preocupado , y ahora estaba muy preocupado por Jim , el único que había logrado florecer esos sentimientos en el había sido Marina , pero luego de su rompimiento con ella estuvo bastante distante.

Simbad miro feo a su amigo para luego ir solo por su parte a buscarlo , esperando que no le allá pasado nada a ese chico problemático.

Aladdin y Jim:

Jim:...Y...que haces aquí? No parece que vivas aquí

Aladdin: Claro que no , estoy de paso con un amigo , yo vengo de Agraba , un lugar con desiertos casi interminables y muy caluroso.

Jim: Valla...Y que eres? Vendedor? Comerciante?...Bandido?

Aladdin: Sultán

Hubo un silencio como esperando la risa pero jamas vino

Jim: Sultán?! Enserio!? Pero...te vistes como...

Aladdin: Rata callejera – río – Lo se , es que esta es mi ropa mas cómoda , veras , antes fui pobre , vivía en las calles como cualquier pobre...al final , luego de varias cosas y casarme me volví Sultán.

Jim: Valla...deve ser una mujer muy hermosa.

Aladdin: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh algo así – río un poco avergonzado – Mira , están ahí abajo!

Rápidamente la alfombra bajo hasta un pequeño campamento donde estaban Tarzan , Hercules con Pegasos y El príncipe Erik y Miguel y Tulio.

Tulio: Hey amigo , enserio , tienes que dejar estar tan pegado a el , no lo dejas respirar.

Erik: Lo se , lo se – Dijo rascándose el pelo – Pero enserio me preocupa mucho , no quiero que le pase nada...

Ambos chicos bajaron de la alfombra quien se acostó en el pasto para descansar un poco.

Erik: Mi amor! - Muy feliz lo abrazo y para sorpresa de Jim le dio un suave y tierno beso lleno de amor el cual Aladdin correspondió algo avergonzado.

Jim: Eres gay!?

Hercules: ? Y este niño?

Jim: - con un tic – NO SOY UN NIÑO!

Aladdin: El es Jim , al parecer "alguien" lo llevo mientras estaba dormido sobre un árbol – Todos miran acusadores a Tarzan quien miraba la guitarra que Miguel hizo muy emocionado – Es típico de Tarzan , seguramente temblabas de frío y el se apiado y te llevo a un lugar mas cálido , así lo conocí yo.

Jim: Ya veo...

Erik: Tienes hambre? Estamos preparando un puchero delicioso – Sonrío amable – Después de todo es una reunión de amigos y ahora también la bienvenida a uno nuevo compañero.

Miguel: Cierto! Tenemos que celebrar! :D – Agarro emocionado su guitarra para comenzar a tocar pero Tulio lo paro.

Tulio: Como sabemos que no es un villano o alguna cosa rara? Ya saben , uno no tiene que guiarse por su apariencia.

Hercules: Oh vamos amigo , es solo un ni...es un chico , si fuera malo habría matado a Aladdin para robarse la alfombra – Sintió como se estremecía Encantador.

Tulio: Bien...pero te estoy observando!

Miguel: Ignóralo , se pone así siempre con los nuevos – río un poco – Se llama Tulio , yo me llamo Miguel , esa pareja de tórtolos son Encantador y Aladdin , el fortachón de allá se llama Hercules y ese es su caballo Pegasos – Le susurra – No le digas Pony – vuelve a hablar alto – Y por ultimo pero no menos importante , Tarzan , digamos que es el "propietario" de esta tierra , nosotros solo estamos de paso.

Jim: Se nota que les gusta viajar...-Notando como se vestían todos diferentes.

Erik: Por supuesto – Ríe – Mis tierras están lejos en tierras de cultivos pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo en Agraba.

Miguel y Tulio: España

Hercules: Tebas

Jim: Pues...yo vivo en una posada con mi madre en el sur , supongo que esta lejos de aquí

Aladdin: No lo sabes?

Jim: Verán... - Mientras cenaban una especie de guisado Jim les contaba de su aventura con los piratas y Simbad.

Miguel: Ohhh así que estas en el mismo barco que Simbad!

Jim: Podría decirse...lo conocen?

Miguel: Tuvimos algunas … "aventuras" - Rió – intentamos robarle unas monedas y nos persiguió por toda España.

Tulio: Ese sujeto tiene un problema muy serio! Solo por unas cuantas monedas de oro!

Miguel: Solo unas cuantas? Dirás unas cuantas bolsas – río con los demás.

Jim disfrutaba del ambiente , casi olvidándose por completo que debían estarlo buscando , la noche no seria nada corta para ningún grupo.

din


End file.
